ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Racism
Racism against Vulcans You know, I'm really torn over this page. On the surface, it would look like vandalism... and yet, after reading it over, I found myself agreeing with the title somehow. Does this topic belong on MA? It seems a bit too Wikipedia-ish or meta-Trek. Weyoun 08:05, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Maybe a background section at Xenophobia? Jaf 16:24, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::I'd say it definitely belongs somewhere. Watching TOS, I am often struck by the crew's racism toward Spock. -- StAkAr Karnak 21:19, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Racial references in trek Does 'Badda-Bang, Badda-Bang' contain Trek's first reference to 'black' people? I tend to discount the reference to Tuvok as such in 'Future's End, Part 2' as it was given by a 20th century person who'd no idea Tuvok wasn't human, and Moriarty's reference to La Forge as a 'dark fellow' (I think) for similar reasons – he wasn't a contemporary of his (La Forge's). Kasidy seems to recognise the term, and although Sisko wasn't actually referring to his contemporaries he mentions 'our people', so I'd like to know – is the term still used in the future, as far as can be determined? :I would say the first reference to race comes from . Where Benny is consistently called black and since his character is just himself he's quite aware of the term Black also Jakes character calls himself a nigger. (Of course that's if you mean racial in that way as well). — Morder 16:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I asked two questions there: is Sisko's reference the first (answer, no); and is the term used in the future, which is what I really want to know. I know there're a few racial pejoratives in Trek, i.e. Spoonheads, but I wasn't asking about those. :I noticed your second question and neglected to answer because there is no answer - in all of Star Trek the only real example (with other people) was, as you put it, in so...I don't know how to answer that because we only have one place to go from. — Morder 16:59, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Balance of Terror attitude towards Spock after finding that Romulans look similar to Vulcans...does that count as an example of racism? — Morder 12:59, 16 October 2008 (UTC) *Wouldn't discrimination or prejudice against a being of another species be speciesism, not racism? --Golden Monkey 22:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) same difference since they're all human in the end. but point taken. — Morder 22:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Page move Several of the examples listed on this page, such as the photonic lifeforms and organics, aren't examples of racism but other types of discrimination. This page should be moved to Discrimination instead so all bases are covered. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :You may be correct within the viewpoint of someone in the real world, but in Star Trek characters seem to consider photonic beings a "race", and even androids, so I'm not sure if we should move it.--31dot 12:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Tense the "was" at the beginning should be made a "is" 11:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC)